1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a function cooperation of a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to operations of a portable terminal having multiple functions operating at the same time and coordination between such functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as portable terminals have been developed and distributed for convenience and safety of users that include individual consumers, as well as for use in the workplace, and provides convenience for users unknown even a few years ago. Such electronics are now being developed to provide smoother and higher-quality lives of users. For example, a portable terminal may increase user efficiency of time by allowing the easy replay of content regardless of the surroundings and/or time.
Further, the conventional portable terminal often provides additional services (i.e. support functions) related to a particular function for various functions that users need. For example, when the conventional portable terminal includes a camera, such portable terminal separately stores and manages pictures photographed by the camera and pictures received from the outside, and provides other related services such as searching for pictures.
In addition, the conventional portable terminal will store and manages phone numbers of other terminals, and provide phone services required for a call with other terminals. Likewise, the conventional portable terminal provides various support function items to support a certain function required by user, and supports a corresponding function based on the provided function items. However, each function is provided from the perspective of a developer who developed the function, and thus user's accessibility and operability may not be good. For example, in the case of a conventional function of providing a phone number, user checks a certain phone number and contact's name provided based on a text and makes a call. At this time, in case user does not accurately remember the phone number and user's name provided based on the text, the data may be substantially meaningless to user. As such, when supporting a user function, a user-friendly support function with improved user operability is needed.
Moreover, a user of the conventional portable terminal accesses a multi-tasking function to use other functions as well as a certain terminal function. For example, in order to perform a call connection with another terminal while operating a picture search function, the user of the conventional portable terminal should stop a previously-provided function or should activate a screen for call connection, for example, a phone number input or a phonebook list screen. In order to search for select such functions there is a problem that interrupts a user's workflow and has a problem that makes conversion into user's desired work screen inconvenient.